Combater HiMEs E Childs Pode Causar Sua Reprovação Escolar?
by MsArtheart
Summary: [SHIZURU X NATSUKI] Natsuki está em apuros não é mesmo...?


**Heya ppl~**

 **É realmente estranho eu postar duas fics em tão pouco espaço de tempo... Bom, eu já avisei que sou uma binbougami e não tenho muito tempo sobrando...**

 **De qualquer forma eu espero que vocês aproveitem essa shiznat fic!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

\- DROGA!

Praguejou Natsuki, pondo-se de bruços na cadeira escolar

\- Shh, Natsuki.

Apenas disse Shizuru Fujino, não tirando sua atenção do quadro negro.

 _"Como diabos vim parar aqui!? Como riachos fui deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto!? E antes de tudo... POR QUE RAIOS EU NÃO CONSIGO DESVIAR MINHA ATENÇÃO DA MINI SAIA QUE SE MOVIMENTA TANTO COM SEU CORPO ENQUANTO VOCÊ ESCREVE NO QUADRO, SHIZURU!?"_

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 **:::::: Fuuka Academy Gardens ::::**

Natsuki: Então você virou um professor, uh?

Kaiji Sakomizu: Sim, Natsuki-chan!

Natsuki: Não me chame assim seu velho balofo! Ò.ó

KaijiSakomizu: Tudo bem, tudo bem... ^_^ ... Mas o que você pretende fazer agora, Kuga-san?

Natsuki: Talvez eu aproveite o recesso para viajar... Sair um pouco dessa atmosfera escolar.

Kaiji Sakomizu: Eu temo que haja um problema... Sua taxa de freqüência este ano está muito abaixo da média de aprovação assim como suas notas, portanto não há como sair da Academia Fuuka.

Natsuki: WTF!?

KaijiSakomizu: Mas ainda há uma solução. Procure o representante da sua classe ou o conselho estudantil e convença-o a dar aulas de reforço a você, ou irá repetir de ano.

Natsuki: ... ._. *Derrotada*

? ? ?: Eu me ofereço a te ajudar, Kuga-san.

A mulher de orbes carmesim, Fujino Shizuru aparece repentinamente ao lado de Natsuki. O susto foi inevitável.

Natsuki: EEEHH!? *MORTA*

KaijiSakomizu: Por mim tudo bem, Fujino-san. Deixo todo o encargo e os relatórios de progresso com você então. *Foge*

Natsuki: X_X *Morta até os inferno*

Shizuru: Que expressão mais adorável, Na-tsu-ki~ *Abraça a morrida Natsuki*

Shizuru: _"Tão fofa!~"_

 ** _~Fim do Flashback.~_**

Suspirei.

Tenho de olhar para outro lugar que não seja o quadro,

pelo menos enquanto ela está escrevendo.

E foi o que fiz, bendita janela...

"..." *No mundo da lua*

 **~Shizuru's pov**

Parei de escrever na Lousa um momento e...

Natsuki fica tão linda não prestando atenção na aula!~

Dá vontade até de apertar, beijar, morder e...

Quando dou por mim, já estou caminhando em sua direção.

Controle-se, Shizuru...

 **~Natsuki's pov**

Já se passaram alguns minutos... Mais de cinco na verdade.

Ela **TEM** que ter acabado de escrever na porcaria do quadro!

PELO BEM DA MINHA SANIDADE AAAARHG!

Mas... Aonde raios ela se meteu?

...E por que estou sentindo um _vento morno_ ao pé do meu ouvido!?

\- Na-tsu-ki.

\- AH! SH-ZU-RU!

\- Ara… Que bom você ter voltado a prestar atenção na aula...

\- BAKA!

 _"Antes eu não estivesse envergonhada... E essas mãos em meus ombros não ajudam em nada. Até parece de propósito..."_

\- Preste atenção na explicação, sim?

\- Que seja!

 _"A prestigiosa presidente do Conselho Estudantil sentou-se sobre a mesa e começou a explicar tudo o que havia escrito no quadro. Impossível eu não observar o descruzar de suas pernas a cada inclinação que fazia só para encostar aquela maldita régua na lousa. Ela inclinava tanto seu corpo que quase deitava na mesa! Sério, o que diabos ela queria com isso!? ME PROVOCAR UM INFARTE!?_

 _E essa droga de inquietação me denuncia..."_

\- Natsuki.

\- QUIÉ!?

\- Entendeu a matéria?

\- É, é, é. Entendi sim.

 _" ...Mentira. Mas era o único jeito de fazer ela se aquietar..."_

\- Será que entendeu mesmo...?

 _"SHIIIIT!111! Ela se levantou da mesa e agora tá vindo pra cá!"_

\- Errmm... *Inquieta, **MUITO** inquieta*

\- Fufufu... **~Smack~**

 _"Shizuru... Ela... Ela me beijou as bochechas!"_

\- A gente continua as aulas amanhã no jardim da escola... Certo? Até mais, Natsuki.

 _"Acho que vou derreter..."_

 ** _Fin~_**

* * *

 _ **Olha... Eu devo admitir que shiznat foi escrito há quase dez anos atrás! :x**_

 _ **Então malz aê por esconder meus feelings sobre shiznat de vocês VLW FLWs~**_

 _ **... Sacumé, o meu OTP de Mai Hime para a eternidade é Haruka x Yukino, então... Não esperem de mim mais shiznat, beleza? Enfim.**_

 _ **Vou deixar vocês para adivinharem o que aconteceu no final das aulas delas, certo?**_

 _ **(200408)**_


End file.
